dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Memories of Gohan
Memories of Gohan is the 6th episode of the Cell Games Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. In the edited dub it is the 156th episode of the series, and in the uncut line it is the 171st. The original Japanese title is "Himerareta Tikara!! Gohan ga Akanbou Datta Koro". The episode first aired on January 20, 1993. Recap This episode is all about Gohan's 11th birthday and the good memories. It starts of with Chi-Chi washing dishes and Krillin, Gohan and Goku sit at the table, talking. Krillin teases Yajirobe in his fight with Vegeta, saying the plead Yajirobe said to Vegeta. Everyone laughs but while laughing, Gohan picks his glass cup up and broke it. Goku said Gohan should be more careful and demonstrates, but Goku breaks it as well! Chi-Chi gets furious at the two (after both Goku and Gohan almost destoryed their house) saying why can't she have a normal family who doesn't break everything. Gohan says why can't they uses paper plates and paper cups, but Chi-Chi takes it as a joke. She says since it was Gohan's birthday, she'll let him go easy so he'll clean up and then go study while Goku and Kriliin fish. Goku says studying is the right thing to do and everyone is majorly shocked!!! Goku takes off his clothes leaving only his boxer shorts and jumps on a big fish into the water. Seconds later Goku jokes Krillin and tells him ( acting as the fish), " I ate your friend; now it's your'e turn!!!" Krillin gets scared but then Goku jumps up and Krillin turns happy. Krillin then asks Goku since they're not training, he thinks Goku still believes they will beat Cell. Goku says no, but Chi Chi and Gohan need to enjoy themselves as much as they can before the Cell Games. He then lays down and closes his eyes. Chi Chi is making the cake and looks in the cabinet for ingredients. She then finds a old album full with pictures. The first One she sees is Goku and Chi Chi at their wedding, with Ox King and Fortuneteller Baba. Next she sees a picture of Goku eating. After that she sees a picture of Goku, Chi Chi, Ox King, and Baby Gohan. The scene gives a flashback when Gohan was a baby - a nameless one that is. Chi Chi thinks of the name Einstein, which everyone hates. Ox King gives several name, all with the names having the word 'Ox' in it. The baby hates those too. Goku says he's going to go outside. Chi Chi and Ox King gasp and Chi Chi says to at least say one name. Goku understands, but he thinks he should eat first!!! Chi Chi gets furious and said did Gohan teach you any manners. All of a sudden the baby starts to laugh. Chi Chi says it several more times, and the baby starts cracking up. Ox King says the baby likes the name Gohan and demonstrates. Goku picks the baby Gohan up and starts to baby-talk to him. Chi Chi gazes at the two and the flashback ends. Chi Chi looks mad and storms up Gohan's room. Gohan thinks his mom doesn't think he is studying, but instead she tells him to go fishing with Goku and Krillin. Gohan runs to Goku and Krillin by a apple tree. Goku hits a tree and a lot of apples come falling down. Gohan catches them and Krillin notes a apple in the hole of the tree. Goku now has a flashback. Goku, Chi Chi and toddler Gohan are strollin through the woods when they see some flowers. They then look up to see a mommy, a daddy, and a baby bird. Goku and Chi Chi stare at them but Goku lets go of the stroller!!!!! Gohan goes storming down a hill and Goku and Chi Chi run for their lives to catch their son! The stroller jumps over a ravine, and goes heading to a tree. ( the same tree where they got the apples) The stroller crashes and breaks, but Gohan smashes through it with no injuries and he is laughing. The flashback ends and they all head for the house. They have the birthday cake ready, but when Gohan blows out the candles cake goes everywhere!!! Chi Chi says a boy would get severly punished for trashing his own birthday cake, but instead she turns happy and says that Gohan is Goku's son after all and everyone laughs. The End Trivia *This episode features the third known time Gohan uses his hidden power, the first in the Vegeta Saga while attacking Raditz and in the Garlic Jr. Saga after seeing Krillin injured and Piccolo brainwashed by Garlic Jr. *This is the second time Krillin references Yajirobe's fight with Vegeta, the first being in Episode 37, "Plans for Departure", which fell only two episodes after Yajirobe fights Vegeta. (In the edited dub, this was Episode 27, "A New Goal... Namek", which fell one episode after the fight.) *In Chi-Chi's flashback to when they named Gohan, the names Ox-King comes up with for Gohan are "Ox-King Junior, Ox-Monkey, Big Ox, Oxford, Ox in the Box, Ox Man, and Johnny Oxseed." *Captain Ginyu appears in this episode, during the scene when Gohan blows up his cake, he is standing in front of the house with tears in his eyes. This is his second last appearance in Dragon Ball Z (his final appearance being in the episode "Camera Shy", in the Great Saiyaman Saga). Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes